


Exploring Relationships

by ShadinqTR



Category: Tsurezure Children
Genre: F/M, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: Chapters where I write about the different ships of Tsurezure Children.There will also be characters here from the manga.





	1. New Memory (Alice/Takase) P1

"I helped my rival get to the boy I like… what’s wrong with me?" Alice thinks to herself as she’s lying on her bed.

“I just want him to be happy.” These are the words that she keeps repeating to herself but she still couldn’t accept it.

Even though she’s been rejected she obviously can’t get over it instantly. She still has lingering feelings that won’t go away.

“Even though Noro told he liked me I just can’t believe it… We just met and he still doesn’t know anything about me…”

Images of Takase start flashing in her mind. She just couldn’t forget his face, the face of happiness, the face that even made her happy.

She then keeps saying Takase’s name, the sound getting louder bit by bit.

As she stops she then lies back on her bed and tightly hugs her pillow.

“Takase…"

* * *

School’s about to start so she starts walking towards Takase's apartment.

As she’s about to knock the door suddenly opens.

And with a surprised face she sees Takase.

“Goo- Good morning Takase! Do you want to bike to school again?”

His eyes become wary but he eventually accepts.

As they‘re biking to school Alice starts talking.

“ Takase… can you really not change your mind?”

Without even looking back he simply shakes his head.

“I know you wouldn’t get over it Alice but… I like Kanda.”

As they get to school Alice holds her breath for a couple of seconds before saying something.

“Can I just make one more good memory with you?”

He is then caught off guard and asks what she means.

She starts playing with her fingers, “Well since I can’t change your mind… maybe you can help me make one last memory with you?”

Takase scratches his head, “If you want to… then sure! Waddya wanna do?”

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” She asks with a smile on her face.

Takase struggles to come with a response but seeing her smile he eventually accepts.

With a smile from ear to ear she hugs Takase, “Thank you.”


	2. New Memory (Alice/Takase) P2

"It's fine... It's fine... we're just going to go out to hang out." Alice says to herself as she's getting ready.

As she's done getting clothed she looks at her mirror. She's wearing a orange hoodie on with pockets on the side, she also wore a cute, short, orange skirt as well.

As she opens the door she sees Takase waiting outside. He has a cyan jacket on with a white shirt, he's also wearing black jeans.

"Takase! What are you doing here?"

"I felt kinda bad that you're the one that keeps coming to our house so I decided to come here."

She softly giggles, and with a smile they both leave.

* * *

They enter a mall and start wandering for a bit until deciding to eat.

As they're both eating Alice suddenly stops and looks at Takase with a wide smile on her face.

Takase confused by this asks what's wrong.

She replies by saying, "Oh it's nothing."

He then keeps eating his burger while Alice's slowly eating her fries.

He's so cute, even when he eats... Alice thinks to herself.

"Hey Alice, are you bored or something?" He asks noticing that she's not eating much.

She denies the question and shakes her head.

He then stands up, grabs her and lightly drags her to the arcade.

"W- what are we doing here?" 

"Don't you wanna have some fun?" He asks as they stand in front of a basketball arcade machine.

He grabs a coin from one of his pockets and inserts them into slot.

"Uhhh, are you sure about this?"

He then nods, "Just shoot them into the ring."

Takase then starts. Every single one of his throws are perfect, always going into the ring.

As half of the time already went down he then switched with Alice.

Unlike Takase though she couldn't get a single score.

"It's not fair."

"What is?"

She then pouts in a cute manner, "You're good at sports."

Takase laughs, "It's fine Alice, haha."

She then looks at him with determined eyes, "One more."

And with a smile he inserts another one in. This time, only Alice is playing.

She only manages to get 4 scores in with a 45-second long timer.

"At least you got points this time." Takase says with a slight smirk on his face.

"One. More." She demands.

Takase lightly laughs and inserts another one in.

Alice then readies herself for the shot she's about to make. She uses all her strength to shoot the ball and then... it bounces off the ring and back onto her face.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She then turns around, "I embarrassed myself in front of Takase!" She whispers to herself.

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE. The words rush to her head but gets cut off as Takase taps her on the shoulder.

"Let's go do something else." He says with a smile.

* * *

 After an hour they both exit the mall and Takase says something, "Let's just stay as friends okay Alice?"

"I knew it. I never had a chance..." She thinks to herself.

"I- I won't give up." 

He then sighs, "You know Noro likes you right?"

With a surprised face she responds, "I- I don't though."

"That's fine Alice. But I doubt he would give up too."

She looks away, "Wh- whatever," She responds as she walks away.

And with a deep sigh Takase leaves as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's going to be (hopefully) one of the many, many Tsurezure Children chapters I'm going to be writing.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


End file.
